1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to an apparatus employed to test for leaks between the external threads on the pin ends of pipe and the internal threads on the coupling when these two parts are screwed together. This relates to an apparatus for testing a pipe joint by confining fluid under pressure to the connection area.
2. General Background
In the oil and gas production industry, stringing tubing section of threaded pipe are joined end to end, i.e., pin to box end, to convey fluids. It is desirable that the joints be strong and of tight fit. It is common practice, in the oil and gas industry, to plug off the ends of each particular joint, (after the couplings have been screwed on one pin end of each joint) and to fill the inside of the pipe with a fluid under high pressure to check for leaks behind the collar. Evidence of any leaks, when pressured up to a standardized test pressure is indication that either the external threads on the pin end or the internal threads on the coupling were improperly machined and thus not mating properly, or that they may have not been screwed together with adequate torque. This test procedure is followed to simulate actual downhole conditions when there is pressure exerted on the connections.
This procedure is very inefficient due to the need to fill up the entire inside of the full length of the tubing with water. This is time consuming. There is also the potential for damage to the pin end of the pipe caused by the test plug that is screwed onto this end to entrap the liquid inside the pipe. The procedure is also very dangerous due to the high pressure and high volume of liquid which sometimes causes the test plugs to blow out the ends.